Alone
by Breadxman
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in a brave sacrifice to protect her. Years later, Bella didn't go through an "Andrenaline" phase and Jacob kept her sane until college rolled around. What happens when Edward and Bella meet once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! All personal opinions are welcome, whether you liked the story or not. Anon or not. It doesn't matter Lovelies. Just review! **

Thoughts and memories flooded his mind as he wandered the darkened street. A soft breeze carried the twisted tune of an old transistor radio around the corner, and it's melody graced the ears of the lifeless figure. His shoes scuffed the cobblestone street in the older part of the city, echoing off the bricks of the aged buildings. He walked drearily down the middle of the road, his mind fully occupied, and paying little attention to the happenings around him. This was a common occurrence for him these days.

Choosing to indulge himself in anything and everything that would get his mind off of the girl from his past, he chose to do whatever it took - even sitting in on evening lectures at the city college to waste time, which could possibly save someone's life. These days, he didn't care much about anything. The value of life had little to no meaning for him anymore.

The hour was getting late; the sun had been hiding behind a cover of clouds, but it was now getting dark. A fiery throb rose up in his throat, sweeping a dark grin across his expression. The source of his ache was just beyond a line of buildings and across the city park. Sorority party on the grounds at sunset.

The thirst burned him, and delighted him. In some sick, odd way, he saw the pain as a release. Since he had left the town of Forks, and the girl he loved, somehow he had built a wall in his heart. In turn, he used pain as a tool to push away emotions and feelings that reminded him of what he used to be. It was easy to recall certain things, but then there were some memories that would buckle him over in an instant, and he would crumble like a dilapidated building in an earthquake. It seemed that if he turned the pain around, he could control it, or rather use it as a shield. It was all bull, really. Just a time bomb waiting to go off, but it satisfied him to think he was getting away with murder. So to speak.

Walking aimlessly, his mind was pulled back to reality when the taste of sweetness filled his mouth, and in closer range than anticipated. Up ahead, a young couple stepped off the corner; the female playfully tugged on the male's hand as they walked across the street. She danced around in front of him, flirting, and his other hand reached out for her, only to grasp just one of her fingers. Slowing down, Edward watched them interact silently. The female's face lit up, her eyes sparkled as she looked at the lowly male. She was obviously in love with him. The entire time, she bounced around him; her eyes never leaving his. It was apparent that the male's attraction was mutual. His mouth was gaped open. The female teased him in the most ridiculous way. Edward shook his head and walked on. His Bella was nothing like the display he saw.

Hundreds of novels and poems he must have read. Displays of what he had just witnessed over and over, and yet, it had never appealed to him before. Never displayed so eloquently before as the way Bella looked at him. He hadn't been in the position to experience it before, or so he'd thought. Until he met the girl. He could fill a thousand books with the feelings he felt from just one look, just one touch of her hand.

But that was gone, and everything went to ruin.

He had no right to deserve such a gift, and yet he had been given it just the same. So, he would treat it with as much honor and carefulness as he could. The very reason why he left. To protect the one he loved. He would do whatever he had to do to keep her safe, even if that meant staying away.

Edward shook his head, knowing that indulging in this would only bring pain - the wrong kind of pain. He slipped his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and walked on towards the banquet that awaited him. He had returned to being the monster he so believed himself to be.

Turning the corner, his eyes beheld the feast of victims that were laid out for the taking. Bodies spread out across the lawn, some were mingling, some already passed out. All from what they called 'a good time.' His natural facade was amiable for the college masses. He could walk through the crowd, and someone would always bite. It was easy to lure someone off into the dark on their own. Very much like the human sport of fishing.

But his mood was already soured, and although the raking fire in this throat taunted him, his eyes fell to the ground. Thoughts of the chocolate-eyed girl haunted him, and could not be shook. Not tonight. Backing away from the cluster of students, he leaned against a brick wall, his hands at his sides. He was about to turn and walk back to the small loft he called home when the scent barreled into him like a tractor trailer truck.

His eyes shot up, and his muscles tensed. For a moment, he was a hunter. His mouth filled with venomous poison, and his body poised to attack. The next moment, he was struck with panic. "Bella?" He was off before he knew what he was doing. What was she doing here? Why would she be here? He hadn't thought his actions through; it was total knee jerk reaction and an old instinct had him now. Before he could pull himself out of his stupor, he had turned a corner in a full sprint. Two blocks blurred past him, then three before he stopped on a dime and stepped around a blinded corner.

She was standing across the street, her ear was to her cell phone. He had heard her voice before he ran. His mind was pulling back her words, but he had been too panicked to pay attention. Or was it excitement? Or fear? She had been speaking to Angela. Bookstore. The scent of old books. Now he understood his fear. Memories of the last rescue had filtrated his memory. Mixed in with her scent. Her scent swirled around him like a tornado and he was almost light-headed. His self-control didn't waver, but the memory of it was still strong. His mouth watered and he almost dropped to his knees from the weight of pain that threatened to crush him now. Their eyes met and she was calling out to him now. Maybe she hadn't seen him. It was almost dark now, she could be fooled.

He wouldn't do that, even though he should. He stood still as a statue. Wanting to run. To her and from her. He swallowed the venom that had collected in his mouth. "Hello, Bella..." His voice was as steady as he could make it, velvet and low. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He took two steps towards her slowly, "It's dark, and it isn't safe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV. **

**Review please~**

Another Agonizing day in dreadful, rainy Forks. Another day when the wind blows a little too hard for my liking, the trees sing their haunted songs, and the gentle never ceasing rain echoes the sad emotions in my being. The day Edward left never forgets to replay in my mind throughout the day. He was gone. There was no meaning for me anymore. The light of my life- no, my existence was gone. There would be no more sweet forehead kisses, the little reminders of how he would never say those sweet out of the century riddles instead of a simple "I love you.", and the worst part; there would simply be no more Edward. The thought tugged at the gaping hole in my chest. The hole was a funny thing, actually. As soon as he disappeared for "my own good", it felt like there was literally a huge hole punched through my chest. The mere thought of what my life used to be with Edward would send me into an anxiety ridden attack of pain. The visions of his silky, bronze hair danced through my mind along with the silent laughter of his topaz eyes. The thing is, society says the sadness eases over time. For me, every day i wake up and I'm still merely breathing, it gets harder. There was one thing and one thing only that was keeping me in this god awful thing called reality, and that was my dad. Charlie would be devastated if I decided to end my life.

Three years had passed since Edward decided to make a leave. The night was still dark, yet the day seemed to appear darker. The sun had no joy to me anymore as it did in Arizona. Radiating warmth throughout my petite bones held no interest to my bored outlook on life anymore. On this day, Jacob ( my best friend and hero) was giving me a ride back to my college from a well needed break at his house. Jacob WAS my sun. He was there whenever I was at my worst, he was there for me, he understood. Looking at his bright smile from across the three- seater truck, a smile appeared for what had to be the third time in a year on my palid face. My chocolate eyes absorbed the dark skin and prominent cheek bones. The way he lost himself in such boring stories also brought a soft chuckle to my small bodice. He was my best friend. I would do anything I could for him. Almost too suddenly his facial expression dropped as we pulled into the front of my sorority house. Being in a sorority really wasn't my decision or niche per say, but I was a sucker for guilt trips delivered by Jessica and Angela ."I'm going to miss you Bells." his light tone seemed to immediately switch into a husky accent. Tears threatened to sting my chocolate orbs as I tried to keep my Gaze on his steering wheel. "I'm going to miss you too, Jake. You can always call you know. Plus, spring break is just around the corner." I couldn't deny that I would miss Jake. Even though we just spent Christmas break together, it didn't seem long enough. A sigh coiled it's way throughout my frozen bodice. With one palid hand on the truck's door handle and one on Jakes cheek, my plush lips turned into a frown. The sight of Jacobs sadness made me want to walk through fire to make him happy. With a light smirk on my face, I gently leaned over and placed my lips on his cheek. With a smile he placed his broad hand over his cheek and smile that toothy smile of his. "I'll see you next break, Jake. I promise." without another glance or word, I clumsily climbed out of his warm truck and into the icy air of the college campus. Tons of my sorority sisters were getting ready for some "Welcome back" party. A grimace snaked its way onto my lips. All I wanted to do was crawl into the promising warmth of my bed and sleep until the noisy party started. And that was exactly what I did...

The air was cold and un inviting, noise bubbled up into my eardrums and over whelmed me. This crowd that had shown up gradually was on full drunk mode. Malicious thoughts of wanting the frat boys to fall into the icy water of the pool marked a smile on my lips. Girls from all over campus danced on random, wasted strangers. Jessica's overly anxious voice rang through out my ear drums. "Oh my god! Bella! Do you see him over there? Do you think he'd be interested? Hey, are you even listening to me?" Annoyance flooded trough my veins as I made eye contact with the "stud" she was talking about. a shudder passed through me. I had to get out I there. The booming bass from a worn out hip hop song was booming, there was beer being sloshed around, the humming of all of the pointless chatter filled my thoughts overwhelming me. Turning wearily to Jessica I forced the best exciting smile that I possibly could. "I'm going to go get us drinks. I'll be right back." The lie slipped out of my mouth like venom from a snake bite. Lying was definitely not one of my favorite hobbies, but it was becoming a common hobby. With a quick, emotionless hug I set out to fight my way through the crowd.

It seemed to take forever to slosh through the waves of close to wasted people. Beer was splashed on me numerous time and aggravation was palpable. Finally, my slender frame snuck into the closest clearing I could find. The air and atmosphere seemed to change drastically. It was more relaxed and quiet, the air was alcohol free and relieving. Quickly retrieving my cell phone from my worn jean pocket, I dialed Angela's number. Angela wasn't really the party going type of girl. All in all, she was probably studying in the library or somewhere at a cafe with Eric. After the third ring a sigh of aggravation escaped my parted lips and I quickly pressed the end button. This was unlike Angela to not answer her phone. Maybe she was busy. Turning to go back to the daunting task of retrieving drinks at the party something caught my eye. I knew this face. I knew this figures build. It couldn't have been him. Not here. Not now. Familiar chills Shot down my spine, a faint blush snuck up to my cheeks, and the air was knocked from my chest. My body never reacted like this unless it was him. Taking a step forward I opened my mouth to speak his name, "Edward?" "Edward!" the figure froze for a half second and my beating heart stuttered. His voice like velvet filled my ear drums. The deliciousness of his scent was wafted to me. The hole that ripped three years ago ached. "What am I doing here?! What are YOU doing here? I go to college here." outrage filled my being. Edward had left and he still wanted to care? No. I would not let him weasel in that fast again.


End file.
